Dr Disco Doesn't Haunt Here Anymore
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The Holograms and Mystery Inc. try to avoid Eric and the Misfits harassment as they try to solve the mystery of Dr. Disco. Crossover Shows: Jem & Scooby-Doo
1. Intro

Hasbro and Sun Brown Studios have the copyright to "Jem", related characters, related places, and related things from 1984 to 2299. Warner Bros. and Hanna-Banana have the copyright to "Scooby-Doo", related characters, related places and related things from 1969 to 2299. All rights served.

"Dr. Disco Doesn't Haunt Here Anymore?"

JEM/SCOOBY-DOO CROSSOVER

BY DR. THINKER

Part 1 – "Intro"

Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Freddie were doing the final portion of dressing up the Blake's mansion of the Halloween. This would stay up until the week before Thanksgiving—in which the Daphne's family will change the dresses for the Christmas season.

Scooby-Doo has been quietly doing much of the work. Despite a recent movie paint his niece in a bad light, Scoobina Doo has been doing well in behavior—even when she gets caught up in one of Mystery Inc.'s normal mystery, she's been mostly either setting up one of her "Scrappy" trap or running away from the monster—sometime accidentally running into Scooby-Doo. If Scooby-Doo have the choice of having Scoobina of running into him or having her yelling "Puppy Power" at the monster—he would take the former over the later.

Scooby-Doo spoke, "I ras rhinking of a rystery Inc. rember rhat re radn't reen in a rhile."

Velma who had just turned on the light red eyes of Blake's fake vampire said, "You mean Scoobina 'Scrappy' Doo."

Scooby-Doo nodded.

Shaggy said, "She's been behaving herself on our capers—and we have a lower chance of a spooky mystery if we bring her long."

Freddie added, "That's right. If I have to hazard a guess—with her, one-sixteenth of our outings end up with a mystery, without her, one half of our outings end up being a mystery."

Daphne added, "Scoobina was born on Oct. 31. We can do what ever she wants as a way to make up for the missing her last two birthday party because of being caught in a mystery."

Velma said, "Scrappy doesn't live to far away—we can just drive to her owner's home and pick her up."

-SD-

Susan Rogers opened the door, "Nice timing, I was getting annoyed by own friend, Scoobina."

Scooby-Doo asked, "Is rhe rusing rhe 'Ruppy Rove' rine rore rhen rusual?"

Susan Roger answered, "No. She has been repeating 'Something is Missing My Life' by Jem of Jem of the Holograms. I do not mind Jem's song—but listing that one song the way Scoobina has been doing would even drive Jem crazy."

Shaggy yelled, "HEY, SCOOBINA DOO!"

Scoobina rushed down the stair, crashing right into Scooby-Doo—sending him slipping out and right in car with a teenage woman dressed in a metal rocker outfit.

The car driver said with a growl, "So, you the uncle of that annoying Jem fan, Scoobina."

Susan said, "Can it, Donna Kettle. The only musicians that annoying are the Misfits."

Donna said with a growl, "Insult my favorite band again, I will do more then flood your basement!"

As Donna sigh as she said, "'The Holograms' have rivals in a group of rotten neo-new wavers called 'The Misfits'. 'The Misfits' had been attempting to try even the score since the second 'Battle of Bands.' If I have to hazard a guess—they is one 'Hologram' fan for every 'Misfits' fan in America-and every 'Misfits' fan has a threat for a

Velma asked, "What do you know about Jem?"

Donna asked, "Just the usual press information. Jem is a mystery rock singer who loves keeping her private life private. Jem is the lead singer for 'Jem and The Holograms', the major money maker for 'Starlight Music', owned by Jerrica Benton, the "Holograms" manager. Jerrica's boyfriend, Rio, is Jem's roadie."

Scoobina asked, "Can we see a Jem concert for my birthday?"

Scooby-Doo remarked, "Rounds rike a rlan—rand Ros Rangeles risn't roo rar raway rrom Roolville, Rashington."

Scoobina kissed Scooby-Doo on his neck. Being a Great Dane, Scoobina did not mind a kiss from a dog—even from one of his family members.

-JaTH-

The Holograms were watching an old movie, "The Vampire from the Graveyard". The movie was being the climax as the female hero was being chase by the vampire. As the chase being on top of ruin castle somewhere in Transylvania, the common home of Count Dracula, it's been pretty long—so long in fact, the Holograms were scare by someone—they turned around to see Jerrica Benton, the secret identity of the Jem, the lead singer of the Holograms. Only the Holograms know the dull business of Jerrica guards the laid-back singer, Jem. With the codewords, "Showtime, Synergy" and "Show's Over, Synergy", she summons and removes the "Jem" disguise.

Raya said, "You scare the living daylight out of me."

Jerrica said, "Sorry about that—but Rio wants us to meet some friends of his. He's been sending some time to 'The Opera Stage'—repairing it."

Kimber asked, "That's name of the famous opera house right in Los Angeles. Despite its name, it's been home to anything from William Shakespeare plays to music concerts."

Aja said, "May be we can have our next concert there this Halloween."

Shana added, "We can even have Starlight Girl being the guests of honor."

Kimber said, "Speaking of girls, let see how their doing in setting Starlight Mansion for Halloween."

Jerrica said, "After that, I need to create costume for both Jerrica and Jem on Synergy. I look though her monster illusions. Right now, we meet Rio's friends. There are on the patio right now."

The Holograms followed Jerrica to the patio. Rio was waiting for them.

Raya said, "It's the vampire actor from our movie: William Bloodstone."

William said, "I could count my non-horror roles on one hand. I had three helpers. Introduce yourself to the Holograms, and their manager."

Janice said, "I'm Janice Clean, I'm work as a janitor at the 'Opera Stage'. It is a tough place to clean—but more cash then usual—so I am a happy camper."

Thomas said, "I'm Thomas Ticket. I work mostly as a ticket booth person."

Messila said, "I'm Messila Money. I work as the payroll clerk."

Janice, Thomas and Messila were twice as old as Jerrica was—but they was a teenager in the meeting: 

Cassette said, "Don't look at me like you don't know me. I am Cassette. I am Jem's biggest fan. I'm been helping Rio out lately—since I hadn't see hide or pink-hair of Jem lately."

Jerrica was surprise—the last time she saw Cassette she was wearing what she thought was Cassette's common wear: a pink "Jem" shirt, pink skirt, a white belt, and white sneakers with pink shoelaces on them. Cassette was dressed in a brown t-shirt, brown pants and brown boots.

Kimber quacked, "If you have a hat you could play Carmen Sandiego."

Cassette said, "I don't steal anything—unlike Clash."

Jerrica said, "We pitch in to help."

William said, "Thanks for all you help."

Cassette said, "No problem."

-SD-

Mystery Inc. has just stopped a local dinner in Los Angeles. A man walked up to their table.

The man said, "My name is Eric Raymond. I heard you rumors that you were in town. I want to hire you. You will be paid handsome if you do want I want."

Daphne said, "Sorry, but we are fine on money. My dad, Mr. William Blake, founds us."

Eric asked, "What about fame?"

Scoobina said, "With all the times Uncle Scooby helped Crystal out of her trouble in Wooden City, Mystery Inc. got enough fame to last them centuries."

Eric asked, "Do you like to solve mysteries?"

Freddie said, "That's correct."

Scooby-Doo said, "Rot ror re rand Rhaggy."

Eric did not pay any attention to Scooby-Doo's remarked. "I got one for you. I want you to find out who Jem is. She has been annoying my band, 'The Misfits', very well. And annoying people is considered wrecking the peace on the law."

Scoobina remarked, "Your band members are just bunch of sore losers."

Eric could not keep his temper under control and kicked the near Mystery Inc—to bad for him, the member he kicked was Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo slide across the floor and out the door.

Velma said, "I never thought to see this day, Scooby getting kicking by some."

Daphne yelled, "CHECK PLEASE!"

Quickly, Mystery Inc. paid for their food and left. From under a far away table at the far end of the restaurant, crawled the four members of 'The Misfits': Stormer, Roxy, Jetta and Pizzazz.

Pizzazz said in annoying singsong voice, "_Another dazzling failure, Eric. You are getting to the king of these."_

Eric asked, "Have your forgotten how many time Clash screw up?"

Pizzazz said, "Nope, but she is still a distant second place to you."

-SD-

Mystery Inc discovered Scooby-Doo stuck in a trashcan. Scooby-Doo said, "Rhat ruy ras rore rannoying then rany rhost ror ronster re reet to rate. I rhought ricking rhe rog ras romething the rartoons rome rup to rhow row revil a rerson ris."

A female person added and helped Scooby-Doo out of the trashcan. "My name is Vivian 'Video' Montgomery. You got to careful around Eric. Jerrica and group she manages, 'Jem and the Holograms', are a sore sport for Eric and the Misfits."

Scooby-Doo said, "If I rave a rhoice retween rim ror a rhost—I rake the rhost."

Vivian said, "I thought Lin-Z said you don't like ghost."

Scooby-Doo remarked, "Rhat's rorrect, rut romparing Reric to rany rone of rmy rillain rould rake of ry rillains rook rike ranti-reroes."

Mystery Inc. giggled enough to make Vivian view them as if they were a bunch of grade school kids instead of the young adults their were now.

TBC

I used Word Perfect for the humans, and use WordPad to insult Scooby-Doo's "R"-talk.


	2. Ghostly Music

"Dr. Disco Doesn't Haunt Here Anymore?"

JEM/SCOOBY-DOO CROSSOVER

BY DR. THINKER

Part 2 – "Ghostly Music"

By Dr. Thinker

Messila Money, one of Daphne's friends from private business school run comes in front of Mystery Inc. as they were exiting their hotel room.

Messila said, "Daphne Blake, I can't believe I'm seeing you again."

Daphne asked, "Do you need any help?"

Messila replied, "We got the Holograms helping us—but we can use more help."

Freddie asked, "What are doing you that require help?"

Messila replied, "Repairing the 'Opera Stage'."

Daphne said, "Can we help out?"

Messila said, "I don't see why not."

-JaTH-

Aja groans, "We got bad news. Messila bumped into Mystery Inc."

Jerrica asked, "What's the issue?"

Aja replied, "Mystery Inc. is a mystery solving group. I am afraid they might find out about your other identity."

Kimber said, "Don't worry so much, Mystery Inc. just exposes fake ghost and monsters."

Shana replied, "Just as long as the ghost and monsters kept quiet—I will be a happy camper—even if you have to use her power to scare away the Misfits."

Shana was talking abut Synergy, Jerrica "Jem" Benton's super-computer know for making holograms.

-SD-

The Opera Stage looked like a normal opera house. Mystery Inc. saw a man that looked like Dracula approached them—Scooby-Doo got his flee reflex active and jumped into the arms of Shaggy—one of his usual routine.

The name said, "I am William Blood."

Daphne said, "The famous horror action."

William nodded, "I can count my non-horror roles on one hand. I like to meet some people."

A famous group of music stars appeared "The Holograms", Jem's instruments players.

William said, "Meet the Holograms: Kimber Benton, Aja Benton, Shana Elmsford and Raya Alsono. And their roadie, Rio, and their manager, Jerrica Benton."

Velma said, "Kimber and Jerrica must be sisters."

Jerrica said, "Correct. Miss…."

Velma said, "Velma Dinkley. Call me Dinkley. Using the Miss makes me sound older then Mr. Blake. My friends' names are Daphne Blake, Freddie Jones, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Scoobert "Scooby"-Doo, & Scoobina "Scrappy"-Doo."

Scoobina asked, "Rhere's Rem?"

Jerrica said, "She prefers to keep her private life private. I don't know when she's going to show up."

Music filled the hair. The music was sounding on the border between haunting disco and haunting pop.

Shaggy said, "If this is Jem making an appearance—I do not want an encore!"

A strange orange-skinned with white hair man appeared dressed in a white disco suit that won't be out of play on John Travolta's "Saturday Night Fever" and in a gravelly ghostly voice said, "My name is Dr. Disco."

William said, "Impossible! You are dead."

Dr. Disco said, "As like to say, 'nothing is possible.' I need to locate something---but right now—I'm out of here!" As usual for the ghost-the evil laugh fill the room. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy fainted as the same as Scoobina rolled her eyes and groaned—now, she was used to the two cowards' usual acts.

As usual, Daphne took out a box of Scooby-Snaxs in hopes of getting the cowards. She attempts to dump a few Scooby-Snaxs into her hands—but Daphne said, "We got no Scooby-Snaxs."

An outrageous singing voice comes from a pink-hair woman as she entered the room. She was dressed in a pink blouse, white cloth belt, pink skirt and pink sandals.

Scoobina said, "That's Jem!"

--SONG BREAK-

"LIKE A DREAM"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

(Like a Dream) I appear to you  
(Like a Dream) That is comin true  
(Like a Dream) I will lead you to a place you've never seen before

(Like a Dream) Where you're far from care  
(Like a Dream) Music everywhere  
(Like a Dream) Let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore

Follow the sound of my voice,  
I'll give you reason to rejoice

(Like a Dream) I appear to you  
(Like a Dream) That is comin true  
(Like a Dream) I will lead you to a place you've never seen before

(Like a Dream) Where you're far from care  
(Like a Dream) Music everywhere  
(Like a Dream) Let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore

Follow the sound of my voice,  
I'll give you reason to rejoice

(Like a Dream) Baby, come with me  
(Like a Dream) Life will be  
(Like a Dream) Mmmmm,  
Like a Dream!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Two things happen—one in which Scoobina Doo fainted. She never been to someone she considered an "ultra star" before—and in the meantime, Rio rushed to Jem and hugged her.

Rio said, "I hadn't seen you in sometime."

Jem replied, "Funny, you ask like I'm your girlfriend!"

Rio said, "No that's Jerrica."

Jem sign, "I think I can help Mystery Inc. get some Snack-Snaxs. I also heard rumors that Scoobina prefers their Scooby-Drinzs."

Velma said, "Sounds like an angel."

A growl woman's voice said, "More like a monster—if you ask me."

They turned to see another to see another famous band, "The Holograms" rivals, "The Misfits". All four of them were there: Pizzazz, Jetta, Roxy and Stormer.

Cassette asked, "Why are you rejects from a DEVO concert doing here?"

Pizzazz said, "Just waiting for Jem to be scare out of his building."

Kimber said, "We don't scare that easy."

Pizzazz said with a growl, "Nice try in acting like you have a spine, Kimber, you looked scare when you almost got cook in that explosion—if wasn't' for Jeff, you would have run out the movie studio like you would be on fire."

Raya yelled, "Go howl at the moon, you howling coyotes."

The Misfits winced as they left.

Raya looked a bit embarrassed by her recent yelling, Aja write took that one down.

Raya said with a sign, "Sorry about that yelling, Jem."

Shana said, "No harm. It got rid of those annoying neo-wave rockers. Even since we won the second Battle of Bands, those Misfits had been thorns in our side attempting to get jobs and concerts we got."

Aja added, "Or attempt to discover Jem's identity."

Velma said, "We meet a monster of man named Eric Raymond. He attempted to get us to discover Jem's identity—but when Scoobina insulted his band—he kicked Scooby-Doo out the café we were eating at."

Jem said, "I thought that snake could get any lower—looks like he tricks I didn't know he had. By the way, I called the Scooby-Snaxs factory…."

A Scooby-Snaxs deliver person showed up with a two ultra-size 'Scooby-Snaxs' boxes an ultra-large 'Scooby-Drinzs' cup. The smell of the Scooby-Snaxs awake the two coward—and they attack the box as if they not eaten anything in a century. Scoobina-Doo smells the drinks-to out a screw and slowly slip her drink. The items restore them to their normal awaking selves.

Velma said, "Does any know whose Dr. Disco what's disc after?"

William answered, "Dr. Disco was an actor that make Weird Al look like Mr. Rogers. His only hit was "Mad Science". He died after marrying Illusiona. After her death, Illusiona quit writing music—and become the cynic queen of Los Angeles. Her cynic makes Pizzazz's insulting remarks look like a private friendly joke between her and Jem."

Jem said, "I can't imagine me being friendly with her. She thinks she's the bat and I'm the baseball."

Scoobina-Doo saw Shaggy-Doo and Scooby-Doo sneaking away. She know what's next—Freddie would make a remark that means he knows a mystery—and knowing Scooby-Doo and Shaggy will yanked back.

Freddie said, "I heard the music of another mystery."

Shaggy said, "Oh, fudge—and we just like just a foot from the door!"

Scooby-Doo said, "Ro rhat's rour rlan?"

Freddie replied, "Since we have a lot of people here. We working with a full eleven—here counting Jerrica." He paused asked, "Where's Jerrica?"

Jem answer here phone for bit then said, "That was Jerrica. She returned Starlight Music to check out a new musician. That means working with ten in total. I and Raya will keep an eye on dogs for you: we going to talk to Illusiona. Aja and Velma would well together: you will visit Misfit Music and talk to Eric. Just try to make him to keep the Misfits on a tight leash.. Daphne and Shana would team up: they mission is talk to Lin-Z. She may have more information on Dr. Disco. Shaggy, Freddie and Kimber will be the final group: they will hunt down for clues here."

Freddie signed, "I like this plan!"

Shaggy said, "I like it too. I get a chance to escape this spook house for like for a bit!"

Scoobina-Doo said,, "This is going to a fun ghost mystery!"

Scooby-Doo sighed as he remarked, "Rot rith Rr. Risco raunting rhis rlace."

-TBC-

Still using Wordpad to make Scooby-Doo's R-talk. The next chapter explains who Illusiona is-and she's connect to a band that Holograms had many run ins with.


	3. Keys To A Mystery

"Dr. Disco Doesn't Haunt Here Anymore?"

JEM/SCOOBY-DOO CROSSOVER

BY DR. THINKER

Part 3- "Keys of a Mystery"

By Dr. Thinker

-Jem, Scooby-Doo, Scoobina-Doo-

The drive to Illusiona's house was uneventful for Jem with even if she was worried about the talking dogs discovering her other identity as Jerrica Benton. Good thing she has used to she making the other humans into thinking that she gets calls from Jerrica Benton. The only is one person who should know her other identity. Moreover, that was Rio, despite his volcano temper at liars and deceivers.

The house looked normal. Scoobina looked disappointed at the house and she said, "Where's the crack windows and cobwebs?"

Scooby-Doo remarked, "Rome rof rour rysterious ron't rurn rout rhe ray rou rexpect rhem. I recall a rheme rark rase rowned ry rwo risters, Rerri and Rhris—Rred rand Raphne rhought rhe rake ronster ras Rerri, rut rit rurned rout ro re Rhris-rho ras ronly rexpect ras rhe ronster rin Relma's reyes."

Scoobina-Doo knocked on the door. A green-hair woman dressed in a white shirt and purple pants, and black boots. This was enough to scare, Scoobina-Doo. Scoobina just rolled her eye, while Jem in her mind compare her outfit to one's Pizzazz. The woman said in a throaty voice, "Sorry, I just got over a cold. I hope you don't scare you."

Jem said, "No harm, Illusiona."

Scooby-Doo said, "Rpeak ror rour rown relf."

Jem said, "We came to find out what's Dr. Disco wanted at 'the Opera Stage'.

Illusiona said, "I promised him 'Outta of My Way'—a song that would have make him a hit—but after his death—someone business-is-my-life jerk surprise me with an offer to marriage."

Jem asked, "Would that be Harvey Gabor?"

Illusiona said, "Yes—but then some one faked Dr. Disco. I was beside myself with anger. I tried to make up—but Harvey was very angry with me. Makes upsetting my friendly roadie, Rio Pacheco, with a lie look like a small steam-up compare to Harvey's lava-spitting volcano. Recently, I had not do much—expect hunt down 'music war' related items—including albums. I was shock that Pizzazz got the song I promised Dr. Disco—it was on their first album."

Jem said, "I won't be surprise if Eric find out about your song Dr. Disco' song and give them that song."

Illusiona said, "That hawk of a business man—and I using man loosely when I talk about Eric! He was the one that faked Dr. Disco."

Scoobina said, "He does have a motive—attempting to get on us to on Jem's mystery identity. He kicked Scooby-Doo out the café."

Illusiona said, "Really?"

Scooby-Doo remarked, "Really, re rid."

Jem said as she leaving, "I just hope Aja and Velma can kept Eric's nutty new-wavers out of our hair."

Illusiona remarked, "That's like waiting for the Misfits to play nice."

Jem, Scoobina-Doo, and Scooby-Doo laugh.

-Aja and Velma-

They entered the waiting room of Misfits Music. Eric waltz smiled at Velma—but frowned when he spotted Aja with her.

Eric asked, "What on Earth are you to doing together?"

Velma said, "We dealing with Dr. Disco's ghost."

Eric replied, "I want you to find out Jem identity, not befriend her group."

Aja said, "Jem decide to split up the groups since we were working with ten people and two dogs."

Eric asked, "What do you want?"

Velma said, "To kept the Misfits away from the 'Opera Stage'."

Eric said, "I try—but I can't many any promises. 'The Misfits' gives neo-new wave a bad name."

Shana groaned, "Let's get out the heck out of here. Eric still as slimily as the first time we saw him."

-Shaggy, Freddie and Kimber-

Shaggy had been trying very hard to convince Freddie and Kimber that Dr. Disco was a real ghost. It got annoying that Kimber said a common "Mystery Inc" line: "There is no such thing as a ghost."

Shaggy replied, "I got proof: Jem."

Kimber said, "She may be mysterious, but she just a normal human like me and you."

Rio was still handing around and said, "I wish she's was a ghost. That way, I will not be in a pickle with both of them."

Shaggy remarked, "You remind me of Tina Penecho, one of most annoyed person when she discovered who disguised herself as a monster to scare Tina away from a studio in San Diego. "

Rio said with a sigh, "That is my young sister."

Freddie saw a cable, picked it up, and brought it down.

Kimber said, "Looks like it's a flying cable for a 'Peter Pan' play or movie."

Freddie added, "Feels like one too. I guess is how our ghostly friend showed up."

Kimber said, "A movie or a play cable would a longer—this one only good for music videos. Misfits do not like to fly around, so must have come this comes from Starlight Music. Do not worry; Jerrica's bark is worse then her bite. She will have to O.K. Mystery Inc. searching Starlight Music."

-Daphne and Shana-

They discovered at Lin-Z wasn't not at VTV Studio—she was World Studio getting wind of a dealing with a "Jem" story They had been many idea for her identities: twin sister of Jerrica Benton, angry younger or older sister of Eric Raymond, a robot, or an alien from another planet.

They discovered that Lin-Z was on set that mix old that looked 1950s drive-in with alien UFO.

Lin-Z said, "Shana and Daphne. I miss heard the rumors name as 'Jem', but it's 'Gem'. Anthony is making a movie based on an old cartoon series. Not harm, it was a light soap opera in the world of music."

Shana said, "That would shock Raya and Aja."

Daphne said, "We haunted you know to get more information on Dr. Disco."

Lin-Z said, "Hardly anything usual. Dr. Disco was known as a party animal thought his life. Despite this, he would reject anything that he thought drugs might be in it. Illusiona planned to married him on the before, on or after the same day Jacqui would married Emmett Benton. Nevertheless, Dr. Disco died before that date. Illusiona married someone else. While I was passing by her house, I saw Jem, Scooby-Doo and another dog entering. Funny, I pegged her as a 'Misfits' fan girl—not a 'Hologram' fan."

An African-American man dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, a blue vest jacket, and sneakers. Anthony Julian walked up, "Shana, what a nice surprise. We are done with today's stuff." He paused and asked, "What has been happing with the Holograms lately?"

Shana replied, "Loads. I hadn't got any free-time in a while."

Anthony said, "Let's find a quiet corner and talk about it."

As Anthony and Shana left, Daphne asked Lin-Z, "What do you know about Jem?"

Lin-Z said, "Not much, but Jerrica always said that Jem likes her kept her private life a secret. She should show up with a bang thought—just a few days after Jerrica's father, Emmett Benton, died. Meanwhile, Eric was planning what the press though to be a common honest company public stunt between four bands: "The Misfits", "The Space Cadets", "The Leathettes" and "The Limp Lizards"—we did not know until about six month and four weeks later-that Eric rigged the contest for the "Misfits" to win."

Daphne asked, "I hope the 'Misfits' didn't win."

Lin-Z said, "They didn't win. Before Eric could claim them as the winner—the entire park was fill with a sweet pop music. It turned out "Jem and the Holograms" first appearance. Eric was surprise that he got a monkey wrench in his plan. He attempted to tell them that were not invited—but Jem said someone invited her. It turned out to Jerrica Benton. If Jem appearance knock him off balance—Jerrica being reveal as Jem's inviter really floored him. They make a bet with their halves of Starlight Music. Howard Sand offered a mansion and movie contract to the winners of the contest. I thought I only heard about Jem though news reports and albums. I did not expect what happen on the Countess Danielle Du Voisin's yacht. Danielle introduces me to 'Jem and Holograms'—and Jem watched my show all the time. Weird, I thought I new all of my fans in the music word. I asked them about a video—but Kimber said that MTV and VH-1 were getting video-o-phobia. I answered not 'STAGE' does not have video-o-phobia, that is the channel I work for, and introduce the Holograms to Anthony Julian—Jem elbowed Shana into going to her. 3 and ½ month later, I have enough run with Jem. This time, I offered the 'Holograms' a chance to talk on my show since their "Twilight in Paris" video was the top of the video charts. The Misfits crashed the interview—and wreck my studio—and would have barbeque Jem—if was not for Rio's quick thinking. I allow Rio to use my dressing room to allow Jem to recover while I interviewed the rest of the Holograms. I did not get any more news on Jem until after the second battle of bands. Jerrica revealed about Eric's plan to embezzlement money from Starlight Music for his own group. Eric tried to keep 'the Holograms' from performing at the second Battle of the Bands, but they escape his henchman and got to the location and scare Eric right into some angry police officers. Eric had help of some crooked lawyers prevent both a criminal case and a civil suit from Starlight Music. Since that day, Eric has been allowing the 'Misfits' to attempt to walk over the 'Holograms.' To this date, 'The Misfits' had yet to get the 'Holograms' goats because the Holograms kept a good eye out for the four 'Misfits'. "

Daphne said, "Any idea who Jem is?"

Lin-Z said, "Lots of rumors—but no proofs. A few people thinks Jerrica is Jem, because of the use of word sisters between Kimber and Jem, but most people think sisters are just Hologram slang for 'band mates'. Cassette showed to the world that Jerrica and Jem are two different people."

Daphne said, "Who's Cassette?"

"Tina Montgomery. Cousin to Video and Clash—she is between Clash's age of 21 and Video's age of 26. She is one of most honorable CD recorders in the history. She records voice of famous people—from actors to presidents to music stars. Cassette considers her self as Jem's biggest fan—and some time gets a chance to assist Rio in creating a Jem CD."

Daphne asked, "We meet Video after Eric kicked Scooby-Doo—but who's Clash?"

Lin-Z said with a sigh, "Constance "Clash" Montgomery. She is twenty-one years old. Cousin to Video and Cassette—she is the youngest of the cousin trio. Fan, Troublemaker and Spy all roll up in one person for the 'Misfits'. One time dressed up as a rude tempered Jem in attempt to ruin Jem's career. Jem exposed her by revealing Clash could not sing with a note to safe her life. I hadn't see Clash around lately."

-TBC-

I still using 'Word Pad" for Scooby-Doo's R-Talk and Microsoft Word for the rest of the character in this story.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	4. Starlight Music

"Dr. Disco Doesn't Haunt Here Anymore?"

JEM/SCOOBY-DOO CROSSOVER

BY DR. THINKER

Part 4 – "Starlight Music"

By Dr. Thinker

-JaTH-

Jerrica "Jem" Benton said to her sisters/backup band members, "Mystery Inc. decided this is going to talk longer then one of their usual mysteries. According to Kimber, they found one of Starlight Music's flying cable. I believe Eric or someone connected him is trying to frame me again—like Clash did a few years ago."

Kimber said, "We hadn't see that annoying 'Misfits' fan in some time."

Aja replied, "We better be the guard. Mystery Inc. may find out about Synergy."

Synergy was Jerrica's super-computer. Synergy was program by Emmett Benton, Jerrica's late father, with the power to create any illusion one could wish. Synergy could put Holo, a similar computer from the 1980s animated series 'Gem', to shame.

Jerrica said, "I'm only going to use Synergy's holograms as a last resort—and so far, its look Dr. Disco may just be an upset Starlight Music employee—so I allow Mystery Inc on Starlight Music promise—but I will lock my private recording room."

Aja nodded. The private recording room was the location that Jerrica signs songs assigned by Kimber to sing by Jem only. So far, Jem had sung many songs with out her sisters/band mates on them not limited to the following two: "Something is Missing in My Life" and "Imagine Me."

-"The Misfits"-

Eric entered one of Harvey Gabor's mansions. This mansion over looks Starlight Mansion—this place is where Roxy come up with the idea to get the movie studio that was going to shoot "Starbright', Jem's first movie. All four members of "The Misfits", Jetta, Roxy, Stormer and Pizzazz, were pacing—trying to figure out what do about Jem

Jetta asked, "What are you doing here, you bloody snake?"

Eric said, "I'm angry. The Holograms and Mystery Inc. had team up to deal with a mystery at 'The Opera Stage'." Eric paused as Stormer explains about 'The Opera Stage' to the other Misfits. "They said that don't want your brain-dead selves around."

Eric's fake Hologram insult had sent Pizzazz in one of her ranting moods. After a while, she dialed a number and on the phone, "Don't worry, Mystery Inc. will be on Jem's case soon enough."

Eric grinned—Pizzazz could be more evil then him when she wants to be. He just had to see if Pizzazz's plan to turn.

-SD-

Kimber arrived at Mystery, Inc.'s hotel room. She explained that Jerrica Benton is her owner sister and that Jerrica had allowed Mystery Inc. to look for clues to Dr. Disco's identity in Starlight Music's grounds.

As they enter, Rio reminded Jerrica that she has a monthly meeting with planning for the next album with Jem. With the Holograms meeting with Jem, Freddie once said a familiar phrase: "Now with them talking turkey, we can finally do a split up my way: I take Daphne and Velma to explore the music video equipment here at Starlight Music. Scoobina kept those two cowards on the mystery on hands."

Scoobina turned to her Scooby-Doo and his friend, Shaggy and then turned back to Freddie and said, "Aye, Captain Jones."

Scooby-Doo didn't know either to be awe, annoyed or just plan confused as why Scoobina-Doo has be put in keeping him on mystery.

For few hours, Scooby-Doo, Scoobina and Shaggy checked doors—but they did not find anything out of the out of the normal much to Scoobina's dismay and hardly any food much to the dismay of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy.

Surprising, they found Dr. Disco wrecking a writing room. Scoobina-Doo decided on sneaking up on Dr. Disco, but she stomped on a few empty bags of some kind of junk food on the way. Dr. Disco turned. Scoobina-Doo tossed a paper into the face of Dr. Disco and exit followed by Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Dr. Disco, in that order.

-CHASE SONG-

"HERE COME TROUBLE"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Don't look now here comes trouble (Trouble)  
Here comes trouble headin' my way (Trouble)  
With a jolt here comes trouble (Trouble)   
Turnin' my blue skies to grey

I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
Comin' my way

I feel good, but here comes trouble (Trouble)  
Here comes trouble draggin' me down (Trouble)  
With a jump here comes trouble (Trouble)  
Turnin' my smile to a frown

I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
Comin' my way  
I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
I feel Trouble, Trouble, Trouble  
Comin' my way  
(I feel trouble, Trouble, Trouble, Trouble, I feel trouble)

-CHASE SONG OVER-

To escape Dr. Disco, the human (Shaggy) and the two dogs (Scoobina-Doo & Shaggy-Doo) entered venting shaft—and start climbing--crashing into a mystery room at the top of the venting shaft

Shaggy said, "This is look like a safe place."

Scoobina-Doo said, "Looks like a record room. Might be connected to another room."

Scooby-Doo checked the door and said, "Rocked."

After said that, they heard the sound of a key being put in the lock—and the open the door.

Shaggy said, "Looks like we make a grave mistake! Get it—grave mistake."

Scooby-Doo laughed and said, "I ron't ret rit."

Scoobina said, "Relax, it's just Jerrica Benton."

Jerrica asked, "What are you doing there?"

Shaggy replied, "We ended up here because of that mad scientist of a disco rocker."

Jerrica said, "Dr. Disco."

Scoobina-Doo asked, "How do you know?"

Jerrica said, "Jem told me about the scare you got. This is Jem's private room. She would help me if I promise a private booth for her connected to my own office."

In the office room, member of the Holograms (including Jem sitting in Jerrica's office chair) and members of Mystery Inc. were sitting in the office.

Daphne said, "Some had a strong food smell coming from her foot."

Scooby-Doo said, "Rcoobina ras rattempting ro rneak rattack Rr. Risco."

Scoobina said, "Sneak mask remove you mean."

Scooby replied, "Rither ray, ry riece rhere rtepped ron rome rind rof runk rood."

Scoobina-Doo said, "What kind of junk food is it?"

Scooby-Doo picked the food piece from one of Scoobina-Doo's paws—and dropped it into his mouth. Scooby-Doo said, "Roud Routh's Rretzels—rotally ralty."

Jem said, "You can find that pretzel band anywhere on Earth. It is make Junk Food Inc. But the big question is why would a ghost being eating pretzels—dead people can't eat."

Freddie replied, "Over dinner, we check to see if been any robberies from Junk Food Inc. If they any we going to visit one of their factory tomorrow, if they have not be robbed, we going back to the 'Opera Stage' tomorrow—to cover every potion of that location."

-JaTH-

A while after Mystery Inc. left Starlight Music, Jem turned into Synergy's 3-D form. She turned to the Jerrica and her sister/band mates, and said, "That was close. Good thing, Kimber wrote up a new solo song for Jem."

Kimber asked, "The big question is what's Dr. Disco up to!"

Jerrica said, "The good news is Rio's out. Pretzels keep him in the bathroom for a long time. However, Cassette, our 'Clash', is still the in Mystery Inc's targets."

Aja nodded. Cassette is one big fan of the Holograms, sometime fowling up Clash's plans by disguising herself as someone—usually Jem or Jerrica. Helping the Holograms out of Misfits's plan---one of the best know plans was saving Jerrica from one of Stormer's trap. Angry with Jetta for calling her a better "Hologram" then a "Misfits", Stormer set up a plot to prove Jerrica is Jem---a fake Starlight Mansion complete with a phony Jem. Every attempt to expose Jerrica's other identity was some how stopped by Jem. The bad new is that Jem insult to the other acts drive Jerrica to see if Synergy was here—and she ended floored—the other Hologram arrived—and scare the actress hired by Stormer. Only the "Jem" actor reminded-once outside, "Jem" actor revealed herself as Cassette. Cassette heard rumors of a plan hiring Hologram copies—and Cassette arrive the mansion look like Jem. Stormer approved the look and told the disguised Cassette to get the plan from the other actors. Stormer decided having second thoughts and admitted that she was wrong on Jem's identity to the other Misfits. She took a two months long insulting from the other Misfits for this indecent.

Cassette entered, "Jerrica! I just saw Clash driving sneakily behind the Mystery Inc."

Jerrica said, "Showtime, Synergy" was coated with Synergy's "Jem" program.

-SD-

Mystery Inc. had just enter their hotel room, as Freddie said, "I don't think we solve Dr. Disco mystery before Halloween arrives."

Scooby-Doo said, "Rhose roes rall rof rour rrick-ror-rreat rlans rup rin rhostly rmoke!"

Scoobina said, "What's today's date?"

After checking her lab-top computer, Velma said, "Oct. 26."

Freddie said, "That's means we got five days to solve the mystery of….."

An unfamiliar teenage voice said, "Jem."

Freddie said, "No, not her. Dr. Disco."

An unfamiliar teenage voice said, "Then I can go to town here." Everyone turned to see a girl dressed up like a punk rocker from the 1980s. Despite Mystery Inc's attempt to kept everything safe—everything expect Velma's computer and Freddie's Mystery Machine keys were consider destroyable by the girl.

A familiar voice yelled, "Clash!"

The teenage girl jumped out the window as she remarked, "I'm out of here. Consider my wrecking of your room a pay from the Misfits for not getting on Jem's case."

Velma said, "Jem."

Jem said, "Sorry, about that. Clash was sent by either Pizzazz or Eric in attempt to get you on my private identity. I'm offering you guys some room at Starlight Mansion."

Mystery Inc. agreed to this. They wanted to solve the mystery of Dr. Disco not the mystery of who is Jem.

-TBC-


	5. Starlight Mansion

"Dr. Disco Doesn't Haunt Here Anymore?"

JEM/SCOOBY-DOO CROSSOVER

BY DR. THINKER

Part 5 – "Starlight Mansion"

Starlight Mansion was one of the bigger mansions that Scooby-Doo have seem in the years since Scooby-Doo and his gangs been caught in one spookily mystery after another. Scooby-Doo relaxed as she saw a baker's dozen girls playing on mansion's grounds.

As Mystery Inc got out of their Mystery Machine, Velma asked, "Who are those girls?"

Jem answered as she and the Holograms got out of the Rockin' Roadster, "Those are Jerrica Benton's Starlight Girl. They found by some of the profits of Starlight Music. Those girls are the reason Jerrica located me."

Jem turned to Aja said, "I'm getting a bit sleepy. Show, Mystery Inc., to their rooms—and remember—we have that meeting with Jerrica today. We need to a plan for our Christmas album. Jerrica told me to make sure the girls set up for Halloween. It's a few days time."

-JaTH-

Jem said, "Show's Over, Synergy" and become Jerrica.

Kimber quacked, "If I didn't know better, I would claimed that Jerrica and Jem are two different people."

Jerrica said, "I hope so. I do not want anyone discovering Synergy. Now on to planning the Hologram's Christmas album, I do not want have what happen last year when the Misfits showed us up with their 'Fighting Holiday' album. "

The rest of the Holograms groaned. The 'Fighting Holiday' was music opera written by Jetta and Stormer of the Misfits. The album deals with famous holiday figure in kidnapping and replacing Santa Claus, the one of the major figure of the Christmas season, for one Christmas season. Christmas still happen—but with the Easter Bunny driving Santa's sleigh.

Kimber said, "I have a title—but I have no idea on the plot—but I would like to keep in a realistic as possible. The title is 'The Holograms Save Christmas."

Aja said, "Classic cheese—but I like that."

Jerrica said, "I see if I get some help with the plot lines with you-know-who."

-SD-

Thanks to the help of the Starlight Girls, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy got to the kitchen of Starlight Mansion. They found Scoobina-Doo cooking up a feast.

Scoobina said, "You can have this feast, but you have to me a favor."

Shaggy asked, "What's that?"

Scoobina said, "Stay on the mystery until we find out who Dr. Disco is."

Scooby-Doo said, "I ron't rhink rhat's a roblem, Rcoobina. Ro rar, Rr. Risco ris ralking rhis right roff. Rif I'm rucky, re ron't rave rannoyed re runtil Rreddie ror Relma rlaims rit's rime ror rhat risco reak ro rake ris rask roff."

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy eat Scoobina's feast as if they had not have anything to eat in centuries. Despite Scoobina's disappoint with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy being cowards, Scoobina Doo, she had to keep them for disappearing for a month before the mystery was over.

-JaTH-

Jerrica looked over her shoulder as she entered the hologram wall protecting Synergy's room from anyone trying to find her. Synergy was a computer built by Jerrica's father, Emmett Benton.

Synergy said, "You looked worried."

Jerrica said, "I'm worried about Mystery Inc. I afraid that may found out that I am Jem herself. Eric annoying them—but so far they have been rejected him—soon or later, the pressure from Eric might force them into the mystery of my identity. I'm planning on you using as a last resort."

Synergy said, "I'm going to some research on them—and I will make a hologram of possible another identity to Jem."

Jerrica asked, "What do you mean?"

The room changed to look more a mixture of sometime of alien rumpus room, an art deco lounge—with a fiction alien in the first outfit that Jerrica give her illusion.

Jerrica said, "Nice. Good thing that Mystery Inc. doesn't know about science of holograms."

From the alien Jem hologram, Synergy added in a Jem-type voice, "Even if they did, this would confuse them as anyone else."

Jerrica smiled, "Thanks, Synergy. I know I can count on you. By the way, the Holograms are working on a Christmas album. Kimber doesn't know the plot—but has a title, 'The Holograms Save Christmas"

After the fictional hologram alien and room disappeared, Synergy said, "Do you want me to fantasy Jem or do it realistic?"

Jerrica said, "How about both. Make sure it includes some old songs of us and a subject matters for news one."

Synergy said, "Sounds like you treating me like the writers behind the 'Gem' cartoon."

Jerrica laughed, "Speaking of that, that's remind me that girls hadn't see Jem in a few days time. Showtime, Synergy!"

With that codeword, Jerrica become Jem again.

-SD-

Scoobina-Doo, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy enter the rec. room. This room was the rec. room was far bigger then Daphne's house rec. room. Scoobina noted the left wall have the following video games system plug in their own TV: Nintendo's NES, Nintendo's Super NES, Sega's Genesis, Sega's Saturn, Sega's Dreamcast, Sony's Playstation 1, Sony's Playstation 2, Nintendo's N64, Nintendo's Game Cube, Microsoft's XBOX, Sony's Playstation 3, and last but not the least, Nintendo's Wii. The right wall have board games from A-Z: If you can name a board game, you find it on this wall. The wall with the door that the human and the two dogs come from—had arcade-style booth. The wall with the windows had a small coach. Between the door's wall and the window's walls were four tables. Three Starlight Girls were talking on the coach. One of them came up to them: The Starlight Girl was a young African-American teenager. She said, "You must Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo of Mystery Inc. I'm Lela."

Scoobina said, "Call me Scoobina. I got my growth spurt a few years back."

Scooby-Doo said, "Rhe rother rand, rou rot rour rickname…."

Shaggy add, "Like right on the nose."

Lela introduced them to her two helpers, Becky and DeLaree. All three of them make sure to keep rest of the Starlight Girls in line. As they talk, the rest of Mystery Inc. arrived in the rec. room. Soon, the rec. room filled with all but two Starlight Girls. Terri befriended Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

Two masked human showed up—and scare Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Terri—just as Jem walked in.

Jem yelled, "Ashley and Desire, I'm sending you to Rio, for punishment."

Ashley yelled, "But he hates lies and deceptions!"

Jem said, "You should have thought of that before you thought this idea up."

Aja said, "I take them to Rio. He is still working at the Opera Stage."

Jem said, "Sorry about that."

Scooby-Doo said, "Rat reast, rit's ras rust a rid rank. Rcoobina rlay rhem rall rhe rime rhen rhe ras rounger."

Scoobina-Doo said, "Humiliate me one more time—I will start with the old lines again."

Terri asked, "Are you scare of ghost?"

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy nodded.

Terri said, "I thought I was the only one that was scare of things that go bump in the night."

Jem said, "May be a song will help you get over your fears."

-SONG BREAK-

"It's Fun to Be Scare"

Jem and the Holograms

A little fright can be alright  
A sudden chill will give you a thrill  
A spooky night can be dynamite  
It's fun to be scared

It's fun to be scared (oh, oh)  
It's fun to be scared, (hey, hey)  
It's fun to be scared, (oh, no)  
It's fun to be scared

A creaky door means fun galore  
A witch's brew can do it for you  
A lightning flash can be a monster bash  
It's fun to be scared

It's fun to be scared (oh, oh)  
It's fun to be scared, (hey, hey)  
It's fun to be scared, (oh, no)  
It's fun to be scared

A little fright can be alright  
It's just a charade, so don't be afraid

It's fun to be scared (oh, oh)  
It's fun to be scared, (hey, hey)  
It's fun to be scared,  
Fun to be scared!

-SONG BREAK-

Freddie said with a groan, "Oh brother—that was cheesy in a 1980s way."

Scoobina-Doo said, "I kind of like it."

Scooby-Doo said, "Rou rike ranything rabout rpooks, Scrappy-Doo"

Scoobina brought out a horn, tooted it, and said, "Puppy Power!"

Scooby-Doo asked, "Rhy rid rou ro rhat?"

Scoobina said, "I told you if you humiliate me one more time—I was going to use an old line."

Scooby-Doo asked to himself, "Rhy re?"

-SD-

The rest of the night was uneventful. In the morning, The Holograms and Mystery Inc. returned to the Opera Stage for more exploring. The Holograms took look at the backstage. Daphne and Velma decide on exploring the up-floors. Freddie decided to do the stage and audience sections. As par of the course, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scoobina-Doo got the bottom floors.

For a few hours, Scoobina-Doo just have Shaggy and Scoobina complain about friends usual routines is annoying the living daylights out of them—until around 4:00 PM—when Dr. Disco showed up again. Scoobina-Doo didn't to anything like she did the last time—she joined Scooby-Doo in a good run around the Opera Stage. They ended landing in a heap on the stage.

Jem joked, "Looks like you are hit in more then one way."

Scoobina-Doo laughed and said, "I don't get it."

Jem asked, "Seriously, what happen to you three."

Scooby-Doo replied, "Rr. Risco."

Jem said, "He's still around."

Scooby-Doo nodded.

Holograms and the Mystery Inc. had explore all of the Opera Stage—and found a collection of green hair dye.

Kimber said, "That's 'Danger's Dyes'—Pizzazz's favor type of hair dyes. I know—she left one of her dyes in our room during the time that Eric was in charge of the movie."

-"The Misfits"-

Stormer asked with said, "Why are we doing?"

Pizzazz said in her usual growling voice, "Paying Dr. Disco to kept harassing the Holograms and Mystery Inc until Mystery Inc. gets on Jem's identity case for Eric Raymond."

Despite their act as brave humans, Dr. Disco appeared to scare them—sending them running right into The Holograms—forcing Stormer to do a fainting…..and the rest of the Misfits doing a song…….

-SONG BREAK-

"Don't Look Now"

THE MISFITS

Don't look now!  
There's something behind you! (Don't look now)  
Don't look now! You're flirting with danger,  
Need I remind you? (Don't look now!)  
Don't look now, but ill winds are blowin'!  
Everythin's growin'  
Stranger and stranger!

Don't look now!  
This place is haunted!  
Don't look now!  
I'll give you a warnin'!  
Don't look now!  
Get out while you can!  
(Don't look now!)

Don't look now!  
But evil is lurking! (Don't look now)  
Don't look now, they're daring to get you,  
Goblins are smirking! (Don't look now)   
Find the door,  
You've got the key in your hand!  
Girl, you'd better get while,  
Get out while you can!

Don't look now!  
This place is haunted!  
Don't look now!  
I'll give you a warnin'!  
Don't look now!  
Get out while you can! (Don't look now!)  
This place is haunted!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy jumped into the near open item which happened to be a trash can. Scoobina-Doo rolled her eye. Jetta, Pizzazz and Roxy rushed out like they have been harassed by a group of ghosts themselves.

Kimber said, "I'm going to grill one keyboardist."

Shaggy asked, "With Honey Mustard or Barbeque Sauce?"

After a laugh, Kimber said, "No. I'm going to question the living daylights out of Stormer. She mostly like why the Misfits come here."

Jem said, "After you do that, we are doing back to Misfits Music to explore it fully with or without Eric's approving it."

-SD-

When Stormer with the other Misfits, she was as tough nut to crack as the other Misfits, but when she wasn't with the Misfits—she sang like a stool pigeon. She explained after Pizzazz wanted to pay Dr. Disco to stick around until Mystery Inc. got on Eric's Jem identity hunt.

At Misfits Music, they found Eric with the Misfits and the hotel wrecker, Clash. Eric was still trying to get Mystery Inc. on Jem's identity. Despite Eric, Pizzazz, Jetta, and Clash insulting them, the events were ghost free at Misfit Music.

After they left Misfits Music, Scoobina joked, "May be Dr. Disco did his work here earlier."

Velma said, "Well, we won't hear the usual line we get form our foes one we get Dr. Disco."

Aja asked, "What line is that?"

Velma answered with a sigh, "I would have gotten away with that if wasn't for those meddling kids and that dumb dog!"

Shana asked, "How many time have you gotten that?"

Freddie said with a sigh, "Lots."

-SD-

The second night at Starlight Mansion was a lot different. Rio had punished Ashley and Desire with being his message deliverers to him and from him until he was done with the 'Opera Stage'.

That night, the meat of the meal that Mystery Inc. had with the Holograms had kept Scooby-Doo and Shaggy awake. If they asleep, Scoobina-Doo could asleep, but it they having trouble going to bed, Scoobina won't get a wink of sleep.

Shaggy said, "I would like to bet a baker's dozen of doughnuts that we like ate liver with out knowing it."

Scooby-Doo added, "Rhat's a rool bet, Rhaggy. I rouldn't ret Rtarlight Rusic ron rhat."

Knowing Shaggy and Scooby-Doo can get deep into trouble, Scoobina followed to keep the trouble to a minor note instead of a huge one. As she followed Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, as Scoobina past a room keeping a member of Mystery Inc, she knocked on the door as she followed her uncle and his best friend.

They come to a door with a lock—and Scoobina thought they would go back to bad—but Scooby-Doo did the usual claw unlocking she knows that he could do—and the lock fail to the floor. The room looked pretty normal as for a den—expect for one portion of the wall was looking like a hologram to Scoobina eye—and Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were heading right for it.

As Scoobina entered, she discovered a pink-haired alien sleeping in a room that mixed 1950 art deco with an alien rumpus room. With the expectation of the green skin and antennas coming from the alien's pink hair, the outfit was totally Jem. The alien awaken with a voice.

The alien asked, "What are you three doing her?"

Scooby-Doo asked, "Rho rare rou?"

The alien said, "I'm Jem. Jerrica found me and help me recovered. To thank for, I been doing much of the singing/leading the Holograms."

Shaggy said, "So, you are alien from a non-red solar system."

The alien Jem nodded as she said, "Got in one, Shaggy."

Scoobina-Doo said, "I would consider this true, if I don't have the gut feeling that this is an illusion."

The alien Jem said, "You mind is playing tricks with yourself."

Scooby-Doo said, "The only time when my mind is playing tricks with me is when I asleep!"

Scoobina-Doo put his hand though the alien Jem illusion just as Mystery Inc. arrived. They saw the alien Jem illusion is disappeared—and then turn into a room. The room contained a computer. Beside the usual computer keyboard, they were piano keys in three rows of threes. There were purple-skin woman face with purple hair and a blue headband.

The woman face's said, "Jerrica is not going like this one bit."

Velma asked, "Who or what are you?"

The woman face's answer, "I am Synergy. I am the ultimate in Hollywood-style special effects."

Daphne said, "I know they was something more then meet the eye about Jem."

Synergy said, "Go back to bed—and I see if my owner will allow me to explain why I am here."

-JaTH-

Jerrica had plug in one of her Jem Star earrings into a lab-top. Using it, allows her to help Synergy come up with a holograms for Jem—she was working on Jem's new Halloween costume. She decided on a 1950-style Hollywood witch costume---and so she put her Jem Star earrings on back on her head—and soon as she done that, Synergy's 3-D form appeared before her eyes.

Synergy said, "Permission for spilling the beans."

Jerrica said with a sigh, "I was afraid of it. I want to know how they got past the alien illusion."

Synergy said, "Scoobina-Doo had knowledge of a illusions—and was able to pass his hand though the illusion."

Jerrica said, "The Holograms will be explaining it in the morning. By the way, I place Jem's Halloween outfit in Jem Star earrings."

Synergy said, "Got it. Aja has the two scripts for your fictional 'Christmas' adventure from me."

-TO BE CLOSE OUT-

The identity of Dr. Disco is just around the corner---come back to find out who he or she really is.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	6. Dr Disco Unmasked

"Dr. Disco Doesn't Haunt Here Anymore"

Part 6 – "Dr. Disco Unmasked"

By Dr. Thinker

The meeting room that usually only hold the Holograms had some added pals: Mystery Inc.

Jerrica said, "Mystery Inc. discovered my father's last gift last night: Synergy."

Aja said, "You said she had a plan on it."

Jerrica said, "She didn't count on Scoobina's mind being more powerful then her illusion."

Scooby-Doo said, "I rever rhought I ree rhe ray rhen ry riece relping re rinstead rof rannoying the riving ray right."

Scoobina-Doo just rolled her eyes. In Scoobina's eye, she was helping every time Mystery Inc. got stuck in a mystery with her.

Jerrica said, "A five years ago, my father, Emmett Benton, passed away. He left me Starlight Foundation and half of Starlight Music. The other half went to Eric Raymond. At the time, of the reading of the will—we had no clue on Eric's true personality. On June 1, I need to require some money from Starlight Music for Starlight Foundation. Eric told much of the profits of Starlight Music on a new group he founded, a neo-new wave group called 'The Misfits'. In attempt to please me, he had them perform a song for me; it was 'Outta of My Way'. It was annoyed. It was fill with hope when Stormer asked about the location of Eric's Battle of Bands—but when Torando revealed it was rigged-my hope left me. I was angry at him. I stopped at the police station where my friend works. This friend gave me a copy of list of possible crime that Eric Raymond was behind. I return home—and complained about Eric Raymond to them. We were worried about Starlight Music being in the hand of that creep! That day, Kimber told me that a package arrived. Inside the box were two earrings—red star-shape. As soon as put it on—a mystery ghostly woman appeared—telling us to follow the directions. We ended up at the old "Starlight Drive-In", were we meet Synergy for the first time. She revealed that my father had been on her for sometime. Synergy is a hologram-making computer. She revealed my father's final gifts: music instruments, chic fashions, the first Rockin' Roadster, and herself. I come up with a plan to use a rock star to fowl up Eric's rigged contest."

Kimber said, "Jerrica wanted me to the rock star—but I turn her down. I could do any music instrument—but I'm more of a low key singer then she is. Despite my decent singing, I was afraid my temper will expose me. Thought I offered my help in songwriter and keyboardist. I remind her that both Jacqui and Emmett said that she sing the best in the family."

Scoobina-Doo said, "Holy Superman, Batman! The manager of my favorite band is secretly the star of my favorite of band."

Jerrica said, "Yes. Using Synergy's holograms, I disguise myself. Worried about Eric discovering my adopted sisters, Shana and Aja joined the band."

Daphne said, "Did anyone discover your identity?"

Raya blushed a bit, lighting herself up as she said, "During the short time, two years back, I discovered her identity during a talent search for new drummer."

Velma asked, "Did anyone figure out in my technology means?"

Jerrica said, "Cassette had. When it comes to audio genius—she's one the best—and she's on the best."

Freddie asked, "Is Rio in on this?"

Jerrica said, "Afraid not—I attempted to tell one time fully—but that got screw up by the Misfits. The last attempt was two months ago—and that was screw up by Clash faking Jerrica! I'm waiting for the right chance to try my luck again—with out ticking off Rio."

Daphne asked. "How about dropping some hints?"

Jerrica said, "I do that time to time—but he believes the sister line is Hologram slang for band mate. I tried other—food and drink routes—but so far—he hasn't got the hint."

Velma said, "Anyone took a picture of Synergy?"

Jerrica said, "Yes. Maria Malone, a private eye. Don't know what happen—or where is."

Velma said, "I think I know who Dr. Disc is—and it's who I think it—Disco's true identity got away with the item! This is what we going to do….."

-Dr. Disco-

My plan is finished. The item is safe with the boss. Just need to scare Mystery Inc.'s two cowards in trapping me. I walked though the halls. I saw them nervously walking thought—hoping not to bump into me—and they failed horrendous—and we cut to the chase.

-CHASE SONG-

"TIME IS RUNNING OUT"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Whoo, Whoo! Whoo, Whoo!  
Time, time, time, time!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

So just keep thinkin' if we make it   
How much we'll have to show for it  
We can't give up!  
There's too much at stake  
Come on, baby!  
Let's go for it!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

So just keep thinkin' if we make it  
How much we'll have to show for it  
We'll never stop  
Til we reach the top  
Come on, baby,   
Let's go for it!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
Time is runnin' out

-CHASE SONG OVER-

I had to hand to Mystery Inc. they made find traps but not surprising Scooby-Doo and Shaggy screw up that—but they escape that trap and run a lot far then I thought they would do. The second trap gotten have been made by Scoobina "Scrappy" Doo in case of a screw up---and if Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were playing that "Dungeons and Dragons" game, they would be failing their save throws rolls.

Scoobina-Doo and Shaggy lead me to Starlight Mansion—I didn't expect the Holograms to do a trap as well. That trap worked well—before I knew it—I was in the pool.

-JaTH-

Jem said, "Nice work. Good thing, Freddie told us that Murphy Law is murder on you. Now, if Velma's right...Dr. Disco is…." She paused to remove the mask to reveal an familiar teenager said, "Cassette."

Aja asked, "Why did you do this?"

Cassette said, "Not telling anything about you-know-who in front of these annoying detectives and their cowardly bloodhound."

Freddie said, "That's new on me."

Scooby-Doo said, "Rhat's roes rouble ror re."

Jem said, "They know about Synergy. The Starlight Girls are at school."

Cassette said, "It was all Synergy's idea. After Clash faked Jerrica, Synergy and I have a talk about how she was built—and I learned that the private eye took a picture of Synergy. I heard rumors that it ended up in Eric's desk-but I was worried by entering as Clash—Pizzazz was very well tick off with Clash's latest failure. So, I come up with the idea of Dr. Disco. I left the flying cable, the junk food pretzel and that hair dye so you would assume it was Clash—and was just destroying things for fun."

Jem asked, "Where's the photograph?"

Cassette said, "I put in Synergy's scanner—so the picture of herself is inside herself. I didn't use Dr. Disco disguise when I did it."

Jem said, "Did leave anything for him?"

Cassette said, "Just a note saying 'I will be watching you. From: Jem."

The Holograms and the Mystery Inc. laughed.

-SD-

It was Halloween night. To thanks Mystery Inc, they got front rows seats for the Jem's "Opera Stage' show. Jem walked out in a purple witch outfit that won't be out of place on Gem.

Jem said, "We give a Halloween show you won't forget. To honor, our Scooby-Doo, we have a song for…."

-SONG BREAK-

"WE CAN CHANGE IT"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

(Change, change, change, change...)  
(Change, change, change, change...)  
(Change, change, change, change...)  
(Change, change, change, change...)

(We can change it)  
When the darkness enters in  
(We can change it)   
And add some light  
(We can change it)  
When the fears and doubts begin  
(We can change it)  
And make it right!

There is so much we can do  
(We can change it)  
We can make it all like new  
(We can change it)  
We can change it (rearrange it)   
And together (we will make it through)  
We can change it

(Change, change, change, change...)  
(Change, change, change, change...)

(We can change it)  
Though it seems we'll never win  
(We can change it)  
And we'll be fine  
(We can change it)  
We'll do it from within  
(We can change it)  
And make it shine

Though our chances may be few  
(We can change it)  
We can make it, me and you  
(We can change it)  
We can change it (rearrange it)   
And together (We will make it though)  
We can change (change) it

We can change it (rearrange it)  
And together (We will make it though)  
We can change (change) it

(Change, change, change, change...)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

After that song, it became a regular Jem concert. After the concert was over, they were a party for it at Starlight Music. Jem give Scoobina-Doo a kiss.

Scoobina yelled, "SCOOOBINA—DOOOOOOOO-DOOOOO-DOOOOO!"

Scooby-Doo yelled, "SCOOOBY-DOOOOOOOOOOO-DOOOOOOOOOO-DOOOOOO!"

Mystery Inc. and Holograms just laughed.

-THE END-

With the Hologram party over, Synergy smiled,

A familiar voice said, "Can I use my 3-D form here?"

Synergy replied, "No problems, Holo. The Holograms are working on their Christmas album. Rio is trying to puzzle out Jerrica and Jem at his house. Cassette is keeping the Starlight Girls busy."

Holo, an orange and red version of Synergy appeared, "I guess Dr. Thinker wants to take a page from Mangus523's book."

Synergy said, "In other words using us to answering questions and doing the reminding who has the legal rights to the series."

Holo transformed into black bold letters that read like the following:

**REMINDING OF THE LEGAL RIGHTS**

Synergy said, "Nice. "Jem", related characters, related places and related things are copyright by Hasbro from 1984 to 4099-even I know I could be consider either a person or a thing. "Scooby-Doo", related characters, related places and related things are copyrighted by Warner Bros and Hanna-Banana from 1969 to 4099. Gem is Dr. Thinker's own free-RPG based on the Jem for "Cartoon Action Hour" RPG series. E-mail me him for a copy of his books."

Holo did another transforming into another group of black bold letters.

**THE ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS**

Synergy said, "First question. This is connected to Dr. Thinker's Jem update series in anyway. The answer is a strong no, there. Second question, what time does this story take place in? The answer is sometime around Halloween in 2006. Jem started her music career on 2002. Mystery Inc. started solving mysteries in 2000. Third Question: Why did Dr. Thinker put Scrappy-Doo in the story, besides loving that annoying pest? The answer is both Scrappy-Doo and Jem are part of the 1980s—and adding them giving this story a neo-1980s twist."

Holo transformed in another group of bold black letters

"**WHAT IS NEXT FROM THE WRITTER?"**

Synergy said, "He's working on plotting out another "Jem: Update" fan-fiction as well as another portion of "Ultimate Holograms". He also thinking about updating the following stories: "All Star Supergirl" (DC COMICS), "Kisa" (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory), "Ultimate Sprites (Reboot), "A New Cooper" (Sly Cooper – May be a change), "New Arrivals" (Transformers) and on Media Miner, "Fairy Tales—Pokemon-fied" (Famous fairy tales). Warning, someone of these might be forget for good. He is working up an idea for Anthony "Game Master" Bault to be dropped in the world of Sly Cooper.

Holo returned to her 3-D said, "See you around."

Synergy said, "No problem."

-THE REAL END-

And that's the true…..

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
